Sweet Obsession
by Xandred The Medic
Summary: Xandred. A new medical assistant to non other than Knockout. The sadistic and insane medical mastermind. Well… slightly. Anyway, one day the youngling begins to receive gifts from an unknown romeo, with promises of love and pleasure. Who is this mystery mech? And why is the red medic all of a sudden so protective of the young one? Occ, fluff, molestation, self services, mechxmech,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any actual autobot or Decepticon used in this story. Well except my own characters, aka Oc'S. There may be a few ooc, out of character, characters in this story, but I'm trying to fit them into the story and events that are /and or are going to take place in this story. Please, if you have nothing good to say, then say nothing at all.

Summary:

Xandred. A new medical assistant to non other than Knockout. The sadistic and insane medical mastermind. Well… slightly. Anyway, one day the youngling begins to receive gifts from an unknown romeo, with promises of love and pleasure. Who is this mystery mech? And why is the red medic all of a sudden so protective of the young one? Occ, fluff, molestation, self services, mechxmech, slash

Theme for the Story: Creeping up on you by Darren Hayes

A low whine erupted from down the long hallway. It was becoming a usual happening on the ship, since the notes began to surface. And they all were directed to a certain young medic. Xandred. The warships newest-and smallest ; recruit. Passing by vehicons looked to each other and shook their helms. Murmurings passed between the com links. ' Oh Primus, the stalker strikes again ' was one, or even ' Get ready for the rage/ fantasy'. You see, these notes began coming to the small rookie after a few days of being on the ship, and came almost every single day!

Said mech is smaller than most bots and cons. He's smaller and shorter than our medic Knockout and has a frame much like Soundwaves. His hips are curved into an hourglass shape and his armor only made him look sleeker. His helm is a dark black with small traces of yellow lines going from the tip of it and to the back. At each side is a patch of white that has a decepticon symbol in yellow on each side. Its lined with blood red paint and a bleak yellow visor covers his red optics. Black pointed horn like metal sticks out where the usual human ears would be.

His facial plates are a pristine white and has a short yellow mark from the edge of his visor/scanner and leads down to the edge of his chin. His chin is covered by a red piece of metal and his protoform is black and yellow. Leading down to his chassis, its tops layer is red with yellow marks and black it, his 2nd layer is white with yellow gashes here and there. Down to where the humans call their stomachs, he has black,yellow, and white striped painting, all arranged in one after another. Black in the center, yellow after it, a small streak, and a white line before it changes back to black at his back.

His arms have sharp pieces of metal, black, coming from his shoulders and with yellow designs on each side. Being a slimmer mech, he has smaller legs than most of the others and the length of them is a dark black with small traces of yellow lines curving around his knee area and going down to his feet. Xandred has the same style shoes as our favorite seeker, Starscream. Though his are slightly smaller and the heels are thicker. The main part is red that transitions to black when it hits the heel of the shoe, and the actual heel is white with yellow tracings engraved into it. Now that we have his looks out of the way, I should tell you his weapon systems. Since he's a medic, he only has one way of self defense. From his elbow and past his knuckles, around 11 inches from his knuckles, stretches out curved black and red blades with a yellow Decepticon insignia engraved in the dark metal. The blades could deal a great amount of damage in battle.

Now back to telling you how these events went down. The notes always consisted of; Promising endless nights of love and pleasure, riches, being spoiled, and bearing offsprings. The last one was what terrified the youngling the most.

" Oh dear Primus! " a British like voice whined from beyond double bolted doors. The beholder of the voice, the youngling which was described before, sat down on the edge of his berth with a huff. A note in his servo. This was not how he had planned his morning to go! Well he expected to online with a small smile and stretch, go out for a cube of energon. Yeah, completely normal… but then he found the note on his berth. With the usual symbol on the crease. A heart covered in blood with an arrow through the center. Opening the letter, the youngling frowned. As usual, he found little pieces of energon sweets and a small human rose. Removing those, he grabbed the letter. It read :

' Dear my sweet youngling;

I have not been able to remove your sweet frame from my processor. Your emotionless visor hides your beautiful optics from my reach and I just desire to reach down and yank them off and smash them. So you may never hide behind them again! My love, I wish to hold you, caress you, take your seal which I know you still hold to your spark! I promise to be gentle little one. So I beg of you, allow me to sweep you off your feet, make you a queen, have you bear my children. Think of it, and I'll listen for your answer.

- Your one true love

Blazing Racer'

By the time he was done reading, Xandred was a flushed red and holding the note to his chassis. Optics wide from behind his visor and mouth a-gap. This one was… oddly enticing. Though he would never say it aloud incase the mech was around and decided it was a call to be able to frag him senseless. " Okay Xandred, just set the note down, move to the med bay, do your work and rant to Knockout.. " he mumbled to himself and set the paper down and moved out of his quarters and down the hall. His optics lazily glancing around the halls looking for any mech that might be his stalker- bam! He fell backwards and onto the ground with a grunt. Shaking his helm, he saw Starscream running down the hall, heels clicking. Raising an optic ridge, he rubbed his head and stood up- bam!

He was knocked down once again by a clearly enraged Megatron racing after his second in command/ bondmate. Groaning, he could hear yelling from the silver mech. He could only make out " Little Fragger " and the occasional, " I'm sorry master!". Rolling his optics, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the seeker. He always did receive the occasional beating and scolding from the decepticon leader. After managing to get onto his feet and wiped off his armor. " Knockout will blow a gasket if my finish gets ruined again " he mumbled and moved back down the hall and towards the doors of the med bay. The doors slid open and he stepped inside the room.

There stood the familiar medic in all his 'glory'. His optics narrowed down at the project before him. A scratchy synthetic energon equation written on the computer screen and several destroyed earth based technology devices lay blown up or just un usable. " By the all spark! get down! " he cried and jumped down to the floor and behind the med bay berth. Optics wide, Xandred leaped behind the counter as the newest test subject blew up in a puff of smoke and energon. Uncovering his helm, the rookie slowly looked over the edge of the counter and looked at the now energon covered room. " Frag Knockout! What did you do!? " he cried and stood up fully.

The medic in question moved from his place behind the berth and brushed off his chassis and glared over. " Research! That's what " he grumbled and moved forward to poke the machine, " And I'm guessing the chemical formula is still missing its main structure.. could it be a body part? Another fluid of some sort, another electrical charge?" he mumbled and poked at the machine with a talon and held his chin in thought. Shaking his head, the medic looked over to the youngling and grinned, " And hello Xandred "

" Hello? Hello?! You just nearly spattered me with energon and metal and that's what you have to say to me? " the smaller mech asked with a glare.

"... good morning? "

" Ugh!"

The youngling moved passed the older mech and grabbed a stray datapad and flicked through its contents. As usual, he hated it when the medic… well nevermind. Hearing a exasperated sigh from the red mech, Xandred rolled his optics and kept his gaze on the contents. It told of an ancient form of energon. Pyro energon. Its said to allow the possessor to withhold the power to control what the humans called, fire and magma. It was told to be extremely rare and that a single dose would give them enough to last a few vorns.

Seeing as though it was sent to earth, well that was when it was last recorded before the transmission was cut off. They had been looking for it on the side. Sadly, they have had no luck in their quest. Turning the pad off, he tossed it onto the berth and looked to the medic. Knockout was placed at the computer and was searching for mines of energon. " Knockout, did you see anyone down the med wings hall last night " he asked and moved next to the bigger mech and looked up. A low groan was heard from the medic.

" Not that I remember…. why did you receive another note " he asked, his usual smugness wiping out any concern that may have leaked through. Sighing, the youngling typed on the controls and nodded his head. " Its actually starting to… get to me you know " he made a noise.

" Hmm, well what do you think of his intentions? " the racing mech questioned and turned to face the small mech and looked down, a small grin on his milky white face plates. Those blood red optics stared down to him, and he felt a shiver run down his spin. He shrugged. " Well…. they are.. tempting "

Xandred swore he saw a glint of joy flash in the medics gaze, but he shook it off. The medic would never find it good, well he would for amusement. " Well, what would it take for the mech to… fully in snare you in his hold " he asked as if it was nothing in the world. Like it was just a small conversation that took place around the bar with a cube of high grade in hand.

Now that was a little weird to ask, but he answered anyway. Knockout was just curious… right? " Oh well… maybe if he left me a clue to who he was…. or a poem- " he stopped when he saw a look of amusement cross the medics face and he flushed. " Frag you " he mumbled and moved away from the computer.

" Where are you going? " K.O asked with a frown creasing his lips. Xandred waved him off and stepped out of the med bay, " To the bar, I have the day off remember " he frowned. Now the youngling was never one for indulging in energon, but he was a little unnerved at the moment.,and needed to get relaxed. Besides, what's more relaxing than having a drink or two. Sighing, the doors shut and he moved to the energon deposit bar and took a seat at the counter.

" One cube of high grade " he mumbled at the serving drone. The drones were soldiers created for the Decepticon army. They didn't technically have names, but they had serial codes. This one was known as, ST3V3, or also known around a few mechs and drones as Steve.

Steve nodded and moved to grab a cube and placed it before the youngling. Taking the amount due, he moved onto another customer. Xandred moaned slightly and took a drink of the energon. This was going to be a long evening.

A few cubes later the youngling was moving out of the bar area and down the med bay halls. The day flew by and now he was actually relaxed about the whole ordeal. No wonder the bars kept the room dark. It was to keep mechs from seeing the time and leaving. So as usual, Xandred had spent a rather large amount of income on the damn cubes. Rubbing his helm, the rookie moved to his room and typed in the code. The doors slid open with a swoosh of air and he stepped inside.

Scanning the room, everything seemed to be in order. His smaller version berth. Well it was like a human bed. A large pillow, a black thin piece of metal as a sheet and a white cybertronian style blanket. A large desk and chair sat against the left of his room and a few data pads lay thrown on the surface. Oh and the black and white envelope on his berth with a human rose on it. Wait…. what?! Optics wide and spark stopping, the youngling raced over and looked down at the envelope in his hand. Only this time, the heart was slightly cracked down the middle. It was slowly unraveling! What would happen when it was broken and apart? Would the mech come for him?

Well thank you for reading this first chapter and my FIRST fanfic for this topic. It would be greatly appreciated if you would review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Also, if you want a pairing in the story, just tell! As you can tell I put Megatron x Starscream in already. Well see ya guys later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any actual autobot or Decepticon used in this story. Well except my own characters, aka Oc'S. There may be a few ooc, out of character, characters in this story, but I'm trying to fit them into the story and events that are /and or are going to take place in this story. Please, if you have nothing good to say, then say nothing at all.

Summary:

Xandred. A new medical assistant to non other than Knockout. The sadistic and insane medical mastermind. Well… slightly. Anyway, one day the youngling begins to receive gifts from an unknown romeo, with promises of love and pleasure. Who is this mystery mech? And why is the red medic all of a sudden so protective of the young one? Occ, fluff, molestation, self services, mechxmech, slash

Theme for the Story: Creeping up on you by Darren Hayes

Authors Notes:

I have to thank you all so much. Those reviews were very helpful and/or inspiring to me. Now, as we dive deeper into the romance and mystery of the story, I have to thank you for the reviews one last time!

Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter. This chapter is mainly focused on the letter, how XAndred arrived to earth, the hint and Knockouts Pov

'Scanning the room, everything seemed to be in order. His smaller version berth. Well it was like a human bed. A large pillow, a black thin piece of metal as a sheet and a white cybertronian style blanket. A large desk and chair sat against the left of his room and a few data pads lay thrown on the surface. Oh and the black and white envelope on his berth with a human rose on it. Wait…. what?! Optics wide and spark stopping, the youngling raced over and looked down at the envelope in his hand. Only this time, the heart was slightly cracked down the middle. It was slowly unraveling! What would happen when it was broken and apart? Would the mech come for him? '

Staring down at the note in his servo, the youngling was at loss for words. This wasn't normal. Well it was never normal, but it wasn't how things usually played out for the young one. There would be one note per solar cycle… but a second one in the same cycle? That was weird. It reminded him of when he first arrived on the rock which was known as earth.

****Flashback****

" Energon levels are at 85% and dropping "

The nonchalant mechanical voice carried through the small escape pod. The familiar Decepticon symbol engraved proudly along the walls and in the center of the floor. Red lights flashed dangerously and several beeps could be heard from the computers and the several systems. " Scrap! I know that " a British accented voice complained as a mech typed furiously on the control panel. Optics narrowed from behind his visor.

" Energon levels now stand at 45% and systems shutting down "

The siren wailed and he gripped his helm. Not good. Looking around in slight fear, he pressed a distress signal before falling against the wall harshly, chair digging into his side harshly. Hissing, the youngling placed his hand on the wall and one on the floor and managed to move his side away from the cybertronian furniture before another shake rocked through the small pod and forced him to bang his helm against the wall.

" Energon levels are depleted and engines have failed "

Xandred, the mech, felt his spark sink at the words and clung onto the ground as the ship entered an unknown planets atmosphere and the pod began to heat up. Clenching his teeth, the youngling looked up at the ceiling and looked down to the floor. Glass shattered as the pod managed to get through the field and came crashing down to earth.

Optics wide and mouth propped open. The pod hit the ground in some kind of woodland. Sliding through the ground, it was like a giant sandworm in those games. Hitting a rock, the pod cracked in half and sent the medic flying out and onto the hard surface. The wind knocked out of him, the youngling pulled himself away from the wreckage and leaned against a tree. Pressing his head against the trunk, he jumped slightly when the pod burst into flames and the ground shook.

Optis flickering, he coughed. He didn't know how long it had been until a groundbridge opened up and out came a few drones and a cherry red mech. Staff in his hand, he looked around until his gaze landed on a clearly injured con. Raising an optic ridge, the medic smirked and walked over to him and knelt down. " Well well, a youngling…." he murmured and used his scanner on the youngling. " Systems are damaged, but fixable "

Said mech, which he was guessing was a medic motioned for a much larger navy blue mech to come forward. Optics becoming hard to keep onlined, Xandred could feel the mech pick him up and place him over his shoulder. Groaning, he was shocked at the last thing he saw before his optics offlined. The cherry red mech was looking at him, concern in his gaze. Hell even slight amusement. The mech was showing several emotions at once. Strange.

****End Of Flashback****

Chuckling softly he smiled to himself. When he did wake up from recharge, he had enough nerve to ask K.O about his look and the mech simply laughed. He told him about how he was slightly off his servo. Hell even Breakdown looked down to him and sighed when they were alone. Telling him about how the medic was a sadist. Now that made the youngling slightly scared of the mech, yet strangely drawn to him at the same time. Averting his attention back to the note, he sighed and opened the letter before reading over the new note;

' Dear my sweet Youngling.

It has come to my attention that I have missed out crucial part in my advances in letters. Now I hope you'll forgive me for my ignorance, so now why don't you sit down. Even though you have not seen my face or heard my voice in these, put the pieces together and soon you shall find out my identity. Now then, onto the poem; ( Poem belongs to Felicia Tursi at : ?id=593708 )

Obsessed with you,

I'm admitting it's true.

Obsessed with your laugh,

That's not even half.

Obsessed with your hugs,

You're my drug.

Obsessed with your love,

You're so from above.

Obsessed with your smile,

It makes this worthwhile.

Obsessed with your optics

Forget all the other guys.

Obsessed with your mind,

It makes me feel blind.

Obsessed with your humor,

This is no rumor.

Obsessed with just you,

As our love grew.

Obsessed with your hair,

You know I care.

Obsessed with your heart,

Can't stand to be apart.

Obsessed with your lips,

My mind slips.

Obsessed with your words,

How you're such a nerd.

Obsessed with your song,

The way we get along.

Obsessed with your voice,

You are my choice.

Obsessed with your grace,

When I look into your face.

Obsessed with you,

This love I'll pursue.

Obsessed with this view,

Secretly obsessed with you

Now that that is out of the way… its time for your clue youngling! I am….. a certain mech you know, and someone that people dread to see. I can scare those off when they come to me. You know me, as I know you. goodbye for now my sweets park!

-Your One True Love

Blazing Racer '

Shaking his head, Xandred rubbed his helm. Why were they getting so damn enticing!? Groaning, he placed the note onto the berth and sat down on its edge. Things were so complicated! Biting his lip he sighed. Who could it be? Scaring those off? Megatron… primus no. Shockwave…. frag no! Stracream…. pfft nice one Xandred. Growling, he slammed his servo's onto the berth before he laid down on the berth with a groan and offlined his optics. Things were getting interesting. Very interesting indeed.

***With our Dear Medic***

Knockout groaned slightly as he flicked the edge of his saw with a long talon and scowled. Oh no that one would never do, never! Gnawing on his cheek the medic placed the saw down and rummaged through the tool drawer and growled in frustration. Where all his tools were, he could never understand. Where they went.. he could never know! " Fragging hell " he mumbled as he shut the drawer with a slam and opened the second one with a sigh.

He needed a saw that could pierce Breakdowns chassis and scrap off the bits of rust that somehow managed to get into his chamber! Honestly, he would never understand how it happened. It just ended up being there. Maybe the mech was getting old… but that would mean he was indeed getting old also.. okay Breaky was not getting old. Pouting, his optics lite up when he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was small yet large with a razor sharp tip and black grip.

Xandred's favorite one… ah his little youngling. Wait his? He was getting possessive already was he? Grinning he thought of how his little mech was doing about getting his other note. Most likely shocked that he had another note for the second time in a single solar cycle. He knew that youngling would get caught up in the bar and used this as his chance to slip him a second note, the poem that the little one wanted. Turning on the blade he watched his spin in his gaze and looked at the mech on the table.

Oh if only it was Xandred on the berth, strapped down, legs spread open. Optics revealed and mouth open begging for more. Shaking his head, Knockout was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a heating sensation in his cod piece. Fragging great, he was hot and about to treat his assistant. Growling he sighed. Xandred better like the notes and want to be with him.

Moving over to the mech on the table he smirked and held the saw to his chassis, " Its surgery time " he grinned and pressed the tip into his chassis. Oh how fun this was!

Hey you guys! So yeah there it is. This chapter is focused mainly on how Xandred met Knockout, the poem, the hint and Knockouts point of view. So If you guys liked it, follow or even review. Now remember, you have any idea's for the story leave me a message and I'll respond. We can even RP… and I am in the mood to do it! So yet again I have to tell you guys that the begging of the story was in the 2,000 word range to get you guys into the story and now I think the rest will be in the 1,000 range or the occasional 2,000. So yeah and do you guys want me to describe the sex scenes?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer at the other chapters for the full effect, but the basics is, I only own Xandred, none of the actual decepticons or autobots used in this story, they all belong to Hasbro.

Story Theme: Darren Hayes: Creepin up on you

Authors Notes: I am so very sorry for the lack of updates in this story! I lost my account information and the chapter was deleted from my files! Please forgive me! And to answer a question givin to me by 'Noface', I thought of the name Xandred by remembering Power Rangers Samurai and Master Xandred!

* * *

" Honestly Xandred, I don't see the problem with this"

Optics shot over to the medic who was repairing an injured vehicon and the mechling sighed and shook his helm before handing the medic a wrench.

" Of course you don't, you're not the one who's getting notes from some unknown stalker" the youngling muttered over to the medic and crossed his servo's over his chassis as he watched his mentor work on the poor drone known as Steve.

The insecticons and Vehicons were not getting along that well.. not at all. If the insections were to accidentally bump into a single vehicon, fowl words were bound to be spilled and armor was to be dented and peeled. Or even if a drone was minding his own business, a insecticon would come barging over and knock him flat on his aft- just for standing there and giving him a 'funny' look. Honestly, half these mechs were mentally unstable or just flat out whining sparklings!

" So you don't like the notes and gifts this mech is leaving you?" the medic mused as he cast a curious glance over to the assistant and gave a crooked grin before a glint of an unknown emotion flashed in his optics. Why was he always so curious about these notes and the stalker? Primus the mech was a very curious mech.

" Its not that I don't like it.." he trailed off and furrowed his optic ridges and glanced over with a frown, " I just don't know how to react to it" he found the right words and leaned back as the medic worked.

Sparks were flying here and there as the medic worked on repairing a few sensor nodes and wires, and soon moved onto buffing the drones paint job and repairing it. The whole process usually took around half a human hour to complete it up to the medics standards. Though none of the drones would complain since they always left the med bay with a shining chassis and a gleam in the metal. Knockout would never trust him with a buffer for some reason.. but he thought it was because he messed up on his finnish once.

A few moments went by until Steve was all done and he stood to his pedes with a small huff. Nodding his helm as he looked over the finished work, he nodded over to the two medics before making his way out of the med bay and back into the halls. Most likely to show off his new paint job, or to logg more data before Lord Megatron called for the daily updates. Which reminded him of the assignments he hadn't logged into the system yet.

Stretching his servos, small electrical sparks came from his wires as he moved across the room and towards the small cluster of used data pads on the computer system and he stopped before the machine. Blinking from behind his visor, he yawned and reached down, snatching one of the pads from its place and turned it on. Running a digit over the screen, he scrolled down and logged onto the computer and plugged the data pad into the port.

Small streams of data gathered on the screen and Xandred let out a low sigh as he leaned on one of his pedes and placed his hand on the berth besides the computer. He was tired; exhausted really. Ever since the last few notes, he's been recharging less, waking up in the middle of the night from his, what the humans call it, wet dreams. Yes, he's been having sexual dreams of his stalker- it wasn't his fault, he was a growing mech he still hasn't gone through his heat cycle.

" Xandred," a familiar smooth and deep voice said from behind him, " Have you finished you logging's?" primes, he could feel the mechs stare on his back and he turned his helm over his shoulder and shook his helm.

" I'm working on the last of them right now" he informed the medic and nodded as he turned his helm back to the computer and typed in the remaining bits of data that was required for the official transfer. Finishing up the logs, he sighed and turned off the computer and turned around, only to be met with the red chassis of the medic.

He could feel the heat radiating from the mechs chassis, his spark pulsating inside its chamber and filling the mech with energy. Swallowing, he moved his gaze up from the mechs chassis and to his face plates and if he could blush, his cheeks would be burning at the sight of the medic grinning down to him.

" I apologize," the medic mused as he gave his usual smug grin and placed a servo on his hip and bared his denta, " Did I scare you?" he asked with a small smirk playing on his lips. Optics glinting in the light overhead, he could see the youngling was stuck between him and the computer. Oh how easy it would be to move against the mech and push between his legs, locking them around his waist and grinding against his metal panel, creating delicious friction and taking the mechs mouth into his.

" N-no, I just wasn't expecting you to be there" the trainee retorted and looked around him, " Now, if you wouldn't mind" he motioned for him to move aside. Frowning, the medic nodded and moved to the side, watching the way the younglings hips swayed as he moved away from the computer and he bite his lip lightly. Shaking his helm, he took in a breath before he slowly relaxed and grinned to the mech.

" Of course you weren't" he mused with a chuckle and waved him off with a servo and turned to the computer and looked over the pieces of data as he turned the system back on. " I need you to take our reports on the Pyro energon to Soundwave so he can transfer them to the memory banks for further investigation" he said and tossed one of the data pads over his shoulder.

Xandred grunted as he caught the pad against his chassis and he raised an optic ridge, " You finished the recordings? I thought it would take at least one human week?" he said but was cut off by the mech holding up a talon.

" Don't ask how I did it, just do it and be happy you don't have to slave over the computer all solar cycle" he grumbled and motioned him off with his servo, " Now go before the silent mech comes and drags you and the data pad out"

Not wanting to risk that actually happening, Xandred gulped and nodded before he turned and moved through the med bay doors and out into the hallway. Glancing down to the pad in his hand, he frowned and looked around. He didn't know how the mech had managed to get done with the research in only two days.. unless he stayed up late at night. Optic ridges narrowing, he bite his lip, tempted to look over the data, but pushed it aside.

A small clanking and chattering sounds rang through the halls-insecticons. He did not want to be around those things again. They were beasts and only looked for a smooth and grabby frame to get their claws on and devour. Pure animal instincts. Grimacing, he shook his helm as he moved into the main deck and looked around. Several drones were at work on the controls at the bottom of the walk way and a few at the main deck area working on moving the ship.

Blue lights lined the edges of the floor and hung high above, embedded in the ceiling. They cast a slightly eerie glow on the controls, and cast soft shadows as the cybertronians moved along the room. Optics scanning around the room, Xandred searched for the silent mech and he finally found him at the main computer. Tendrils plugged into the ports of the systems and logging in data.

" Found him" he mumbled to himself before moving down the walkway and stopped behind the TIC. Looking up to the mech, he swallowed and brought his servo to tap on his shoulder- when out of nowhere, another one of the mechs tendrils shot out from his back and wrapped around his wrist and pulled him forward.

Stumbling forward, the youngling winced as he stopped and saw the silent mech turn his helm over to look down to him. Pieces of data appearing on his screen, the mech tilted his helm to the side before another tendril reached out and grabbed the datapad from the younglings hand and snapped back to the front of the third in command. Scanning over the datapad, he glanced back over to the smaller mech and looked down to him.

Optics widening from behind his visor, Xandred bite his lip and shook his helm in slight shock. " I didn't mean anything Soundwave.. can you let me go?" he whispered and pulled his arm gently from the silent decepticon and winced as the tendril tightened.

Minutes passed until the spy finally released the poor mechling and turned back to his work. Spark beating, the trainee rubbed his wrist before he turned and moved quickly out of the main deck and back down the slightly familiar halls of the Nemesis. Processor racing with thoughts on why the mech did what he did, he barely realized how fast he had been walking until he found himself in the med bay.

Shaking his helm, Xandred sighed in slight relief when he saw that the only mech that was in the med bay, was himself. Smiling lightly, he shook his helm and moved into the room and looked around. Knockout must have went off to go for a race or something. Optics moving around the room, he grimaced at the sight of the messy med bay and he frowned. Might as well clean up.

It had taken the mech a few hours, but he now stood in a clean med bay. His servos covered in small blobs of energon here and there. Smiling to himself, he nodded in accomplishment as he placed a servo on his hip and flung the small rag over his shoulder.

" Nice job" a voice said from the doorway, and the youngling turned around to see the medic himself, " Though, you missed a few spots" he motioned to the mechs servos and grinned over. Glancing down, the medic in training frowned and rolled his optics.

" Oh haha" he muttered and looked to the time and frowned, " Well my shift is over.. and its late so I'll be off" he said and tossed the rag onto the nearby berth and moved past the medic. " See you in the morning" he grinned over to the larger mech and moved through the doors.

Moving through the halls, he sighed and wiped his hands off on his frame and he grimaced, ' I'll have to take a shower in the morning, but for now I feel like I'm going to offline if I don't get some rest' he thought to himself as he entered his berthing room and looked around. There wasn't a note for once.. shocking really.

Stretching, he grunted and moved over to the berth and laid down, his back pressing into the soft material the humans call sheets. Staring up at the ceiling, he yawned and flickered off his optics. World going dark, his systems offlined and he was left to his dreams that he hoped he would have- and not involve the stalker… but he didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope your still interested in the story even though I haven't updated it in a while.. so if you liked it review and favorite or follow! Oh and you guys :3, theres going to be a naughty naughty dream in the next chapter :3! Oh and if you guys want to ever rp transformers.. message me XD


End file.
